Guilty Emotions
by Just-Human
Summary: During the series you can tell that Mina and Darien really do become close, really close. But what if they met each other before and feel for each other? What if even now there feeling never did go away...


oks every fanfic has one of these so just bare with me alright. Disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon, never have never will. So Sailor Moon characters dont belong to me but to its respected owners. Well that pretty much sums it up so yea.

**Guilty Emotions**

By JustHuman

**Chapter 1**

**Confusion In Clouded Eyes**

The day started out as any other day does. The sun was shining its big rays down to the earth through patches of cumulus clouds. A light breeze blew across the city picking up a few leaves and, on occasion, pieces of paper off the floor. The people there were going on with there business. To them, the day had ordinary problems that each goes through. That is true for the most part except for the few who wait in the plaza. Those there wait for a girl who came from the future. She had asked for there help in saving her world. Those there have different emotions and questions going threw their head. Some of excitement, others of fear, and just curious to know what lays before them.

Though all these are common to the group, one girl's emotions and worries weren't really on the mission; it was on other personal matters. She is struggling within herself, inside her own heart, trying to figure out these emotions that had surfaced inside of her. She tries to force these emotions away but she just cant. They were never there in the beginning why were they their now. This young girl was so caught in her own thoughts that at first she didn't hear her friends call her.

"Mina, earth to Mina. Hello its time to go."

"Oh sorry. I was daydreaming. Umm... Well let's go!" Mina said and the others nodded.

"Alright everyone's here and accounted for! Lets go to the future!" Serena yelled full of excitement in her voice.

Everyone around had to smile at how eager she was. That was just like her, making people feel more at ease. It was as if she had this aura that makes people happy and calm. It didn't matter what the situation was, nobody can help but believe her when she would smile and say everything will be all right. The light inside of her attracted all, and warmed all; even the darkness. All of them had that light but none was as strong as hers.

Mina would find herself slowly envying her, a little. But she knew that it was just foolishness, she was her best friend she should be proud of her. She was, yet she couldn't help this nagging feeling inside her heart. She didn't care of all the attention she gained from everyone, no only one persons attention she cared about and that person Serena had wrapped around her finger. She sighed. I_t will **never** work. Why can't I just forget him?_

Rini had just finished asking the guardian of time to let them through when Mina had snapped out of thought. All was quiet at first then this bright, piercing white light surrounded them. All she heard was the gasps of her friends then all was black.

Mina slowly got into a sitting position and opened her eyes but could hardly see. It didn't matter which way she looked, all around her was the gray mushy fog. She slowly got up and noticed that she couldn't see the ground; the fog was too thick at the bottom. At first she wanted to freak out. She didn't even know if she was standing on the ground or something else. Being all on her own made her even more scared. But after a couple of minutes she calmed herself down. Turning thought after thought of what to do she decided just to try her luck and walk straight. She usually had bad sense of direction. But what did she have to loose. As she was walking, memories of the past fell upon her.

Nobody knew that even before Queen Beryl, Darien and Mina knew each other. It had to be a couple of years before hand that they met in England. Darien was one of the few people in his school that was chosen to go and there they met. That is the tale of a meeting, which no one knows, but one that does treasures. It would seem as if this is a fairy tale, where the girl and the guy get together and lives happily ever after, it is; yet at the same time it isn't. Things do happen, the paths of those two people do cross, but things that happen in that tale will later make things very difficult for them.

* * *

Today was Friday, the last day of school and first day of spring break. Mina couldn't wait for the bell to ring it was only fifteen more minuets then there home free! But like usual the end of the day's class is usually slow especially those last fifteen minuets. Yes there usually slow but to Mina this was torture! 

Mina has been staring at the class clock for the last thirty minutes.

"Mina, are you paying attention?"

"Yes"

"You better be. This is an assignment you have to do over spring break."

"WHAT!! We have homework over the break!! Wha-WHY!!"

The teacher couldn't help but laugh, "Well I finally got threw to you. But dot worry you don't have homework I was just checking if you were paying attention."

"OH, ha ha sorry about that." Mina laughed nervously. When the teacher resumed her speech about making wise decisions over the break Mina looked back _Wait a minute did that clock just..._ Just then-

"What the **heck**!! I swear that clock just move back **one whole minute**!!" Ryuin yelled.

Everyone in the room couldn't help but laugh. That was Ryuin always yelling and always in a hurry to leave the school. He says he wouldn't be in the school longer than he had to and Mina agreed with him there, well unless it was a in a school gym then she could stay there all day playing volleyball.

After a few more minutes of Mrs. Mazume's rambling the bell finally rung.

"Geez I thought we would never get out of there!" Mina exclaimed as she and her friends walked out of the building.

"You're telling ME!! I thought Mrs. Mazume was seriously going to make us stay after school tell she finished her long ass speech!"

"Oh come on Ryuin! She told us her long speech so we can have a SAFE break!" Cya said.

"Yea right she told us that long speech to make us paranoid so we wont do anything fun!"

"Ryuin, I think you are the paranoid one."

"Hey that's not funny!"

The group of five friends walked on heading to their usual ice-cream store where they go every day after school. The gang has been going to 'A world inside a world', the ice-cream place, since they were kids. This ice-cream store is known as the best in England, and to Mina it was.

Mina and Ryuin were doing their usual competitive stunts. This time around is when they were walking backwards; it was who can walk backwards without looking back the longest. Mina and Ryuin were best friends they basically grew up together. He has brown messy hair that swung calmly in the wind and deep green eyes. They told each other everything so they didn't have any secrets from each other. Mina had told Ryuin who she was, that she was Sailor V. But they were always teasing and competing with each other.

"Oh come ON Ryuin!! I KNOW you can do better than THAT!"

"Hey I don't want to fall that's why I'm not going as fast as you."

"Sure whatever. You're just in denial that I'm better at this than you."

"Sure whatever yourself. Just don't blame me when you fall, Mina."

"I wont fa-"

At that very moment there was a collision of bodies hitting one another. Everyone around stopped what he or she were doing and watched. Mina had just collided with someone, and in trying to stop herself from falling she grabbed the closest person near her; which was the person who had bumped into her, but that didn't help very much for he was losing his balance and falling as well.

The end result made Mina blush. She was under the guy she had bumped into and from what she can tell, since she was a mere inch from his face, he was very cute. He had lavish dark hair and beautiful blue eyes that made Mina think of the sky.

"Oh I'm so sorry!!" Mina said a little loud.

"Its alright," was what they guy said as he got up. He held out a hand to help her up. At first Mina hesitated but then took hold of it.

"Thanks. ...umm I'm Mina and sorry again for bumping into you."

"It's Darien and like I said it ok."

Mina stared at Darien for a while. He was about maybe two years older than her.

"Umm... are you new here."

Darien looked at her, "Yes, well not really. See I'm here for spring break with my school."

Mina grinned, "Well we are just going to get some Ice cream why don't you come with us. After that we can show you around."

"Are you sure? I don't want to be in the way."

"No way man, you wont be in the way. Heck having you around could only make things more fun." Ryuin said as he walked over to the older teen. He gave him a silly grin; one that Mina has always seen him do ever since he was a kid. "By the way the names Ryuin."

"Yeah, like Ryuin says it'll be more fun. Oh its Cya." a girl with short layered blond hair with black tips said. She had baby blue eyes that sometimes turned darker when she's angry. She was dressed in a blue jean shorts and a red tank top shirt. She held out her hand. Darien took it and said hello.

"I'm Akeno," said a boy with amber hair that was cut short with spikes on top. His eyes were a deep brown that showed of knowledge. He was wearing a black blue jean pants with a green T-shirt.

"And I'm Freya," the last person with waist length dark brown hair said nodding to Darien. She had light brown eyes that glittered with some deep understanding.

"By the way," Ryuin asked, "Where are you from?"

"I'm from Japan."

"Japan eh? Well you speak pretty good English. I can speak Japanese pretty fluently."

"Sure you can Ryuin," Cya said folding her arms.

"I can to!"

"Then how come Mina has to help you out during class!"

"HEY I said I could SPEAK it; not write it!"

"Sure, sure, whatever you say Ryuin."

"Hey I can!"

"Guys it doesn't matter if Ryuin can't speak Japanese."

"I said I could!"

"No you can't!"

"Well that didn't solve anything Freya," said Akeno. "Why don't we just leave them," he said as he looked toward the rest of them. "I'm more than sure they'll catch up to us."

The others nodded and resumed there way to the ice-cream store. Mina, Akeno, and Freya were used to there little arguments so they knew they would be ok.

All along the way to the store Mina and Darien kept talking and started getting closer. Here and there they would share a small laugh. She found out that they had a few things in common. Mina kept staring in Darien's eyes and said with out realizing, "You have beautiful eyes. Deep blue, that shines with pride and honesty." When she did realize she spoke out loud she blushed furiously.

"Thanks," Darien blushed. "I like your eyes as well. Hey, Mina, since you know this place; why don't you show me around tomorrow, since I have to be going soon."

"Hey yea that's a great idea. How about we meet at the England Park?"

"Sure its near the hotel my class is staying at. What time should we meet?"

"We'll meet at 12 so we can have lunch at one of the best restaurants in England! You cannot leave this place without going there!" Mina grinned brightly.

Mina and the others sat down near the entrance for the others could see them easily. After a few minutes, Cya and Ryuin did catch up though out of breath when they reached the entrance to the store.

"Well Geez! Thanks for waiting for us!"

"Your welcome." Akeno smirked.

After that they started fighting as usual. All the while Mina and Darien talk on and on, and she could tell that she had a crush on him, just a small crush nothing more, right? She had asked herself. _Yes, that all there is just a small meaning less crush..._

Yet what she did not expect to happen in the next few days did. She felt her crush increase maybe into something much more.

* * *

She had felt something back then for him, but that was then, before anyone knew who they both were. _It can't happen right? I mean back then yeah I could have had a chance but now after we know so much... I don't think its possible. But then... why does he still... Geez what am I going on about he doesn't even like me THAT way... right? Oh I don't know! I don't know what to think anymore!_

Tap, Tap, Tap

Mina turned around after hearing the footsteps. She got into a fighting stance ready to attack whoever was there within a moments notice. Just as she was going to jump at them a voice sprang out. It was a man's voice, deep and strong; yet when it spoke her name he hesitated for a moment doubting that it was her. She froze at the sudden voice, she knew who it was. It was the person she was just thinking about.

"Darien?"

"Yeah its me. It looks like it's just us two at the moment. The others must be out there lost like we were."

"We better go look for them then." She started to walk away but stopped when he called after her.

"Mina wait. I... umm..." He shook his head as if shaking away any doubts he had. "Well it's like this-" But before he could finish what he wanted to say Rei showed up.

"There you guys are! I've been looking everywhere for ya'll. The others are in that direction, about a mile from here," Rei said as she pointed towards the east.

Mina looked at Rei as she forced a smile. "That way. Ok well let's go. The others must be worried." Yet before Mina took off in the direction she pointed to, her gaze lingered on Darien_. I'm guilty_, Mina sighed to herself, _guilty of falling in love with my best friends love._ With that she turned around and walked away.

Rei looked at Minas retreating form. Her eyes soften with concern. _What's wrong Mina? I know something's wrong, why wont you tell me._ With a sigh she took off after Mina leaving Darien behind to follow her. _You will tell me one day, wont you?_

I would wish one day that a fairy tale could be real, that one may happen, especially for these two lost souls but even I do not know what will happen to them. Their future is as uncertain as everyone's is. What may come, what might happen, why did that happen, are questions that everybody asks. Though none are answered, not now, not yet. These questions will be answered when the time comes; you see only time will tell. I hope you stick around long enough to find out these answers.

End of Chapter 1!! YAY for me!! I had this done for awhile but never had the time to put it up. So what did u think? R&R


End file.
